Konoha:The Lost Empire
by NaruhinaluvrX
Summary: Naruto crossover with Disney's Atlantis:The Lost Empire. Is a Naruhina and I will use Japanese as the Atlantian language,so I apologize if my Japanese is off.


There was panic as a giant wave was heading towards the city. People were running to the center of the city and a women and her young son ran to the castle in the center of the city when the boy dropped his fox. He ran back for it when the mother grabbed him,shouting,"Watashitachiha-jō no anzen-ya ni tsuku hitsuyō ga arimasu! Shite kudasai...( _We have to get to the safehouse in the castle!Please N..._ )"Suddenly a red light hit the women and she stood up,staring at the light. The boy was confused and got scared as his mother was being lifted up,with the plushie in her hand,into the light. He yelled,"Kaa-chan!Kaa-chan! ( _Mama!Mama!_ )" and the boy's father grabbed him,hid his eyes,and said,"Naruto,hikari o minaide kudasai.( _Naruto,don't look into the light._ )"

Red lights spread all over and giant fox statues came alive,making barriers around most of the city. Thoss outside of the red barrier banged on it,yelling,"Watashitachi ni oshietekudasai!Watashitachiha shinitakunai!( _Let us in!We don't wanna die!_ )"The wave hit and the city sunk into the water,disappearing forever.

.

Young Hinata Hyuga sighed and said,"I failed again..."She was walked home from the museum with her work in her hand,her long blue hair was a mess,and said,"I know Konoha is real and if I could just get the fund for a trip to Iceland to find the Shepard's Journal,I could prove it!" Suddenly it started raining and Hinata said,"Great..."

She opened her apartment door and said,"Neji...Here kitty kitty..."There was a click and Hinata's lamp turned on. She gasped at the sight of man with glass and white hair in a low ponytail sitting in her chair and asked,"Who are you? How did you get in here?" The man chuckled and said,"I came down the chimney. Ho ho ho." He smiled when she titled her head before saying,"My employer,Jiraiya,would like to talk to you about a certain item you've been looking for." Hinata,greatly confused,nodded and said,"Sure..."

.

Hinata eyes widened at the sight of the giant mansion the car pulled up on. Once inside,Hinata saw all kinds of ancient artifacts on every wall. The man said,"My name is Kabuto Yakushi."as he put Hinata in an elevator. "Speak clearly when you're talking to Jiraiya,stand up straight,and don't look him in the eye."Kabuto closed the doors and the elevator went down

Hinata was still greatly confused and thought," _I know the name Jiraiya,but from where...Oh! My mom use to talk about a man named Jiraiya."_ The elevator doors opened to reveal a giant room with even more artifacts on the wall and a giant fireplace.

She wondered around the room until she heard,"Well look at you! You're all grown up!" Hinata turned around to see an elder man with long spiky white hair, two red streak running from his eyes to his chin,and wearing a red robe. He smiled and said,"I'm Jiraiya and I was a close friend of your mother's." Hinata gasped and said,"My mother is..."

Jiraiya lifted up his hand and said,"I know...She was a wonderful women and explorer. In fact,the last exploration she went on was with me and a special team to Iceland and she brought something back for you." He pointed at the package on the table and Hinata walked over to it,opened the package,and said,'The Shepard's Journal..."

Jiraiya smiled and said,"Your mother wanted you to have it and find Konoha."Hinata stared at the book and then at Jiraiya,saying,"But I don't have the money,equipment,or team to make the trip!"Jiraiya smiled,pressed a button,a giant fish tank with a sub in it was revealed. Hinata stared at it in shock as Jiraiya said,"All your stuff will be taken care of while you're gone and I already have a team for you." He pulled out files,"The team from the Iceland trip. Sasuke Uchiha,explosive expert,Rock Lee,mineralogist,Kill Bee,medical expert,Tsunade Senju,radio manager,Karin Uzumaki,mechanic,and Kakashi Hatake,cook."

Hinata sat down to take in this information and Jiraiya said,"It's fine if you don't wanna go,but you're the only one who can translate the Shepard's Journal,translate the map." Hinata clenched her fists and said,"I will go! I'll make my mother proud!"

Jiraiya smiled and said,"Then I'll add Hinata Hyuga,cartographer and linguist to the list."


End file.
